Prior art for tools used in the design of hardware, software or combined hardware/software systems embed specific logic and physical technology directly in the tool or in designs using the tool. This increases the human effort required to translate a design into a optimized realization in hardware and/or software. The present invention teaches related mechanisms for augmenting hardware description languages or programming languages so that logic and physical technology may be added without intrinsic changes to the base tool. The added technologies may be used to manually or automatically create more optimal realization in hardware and/or software.
Subsequent discussion will distinguish specifics by which the present invention improves on prior art.